It is known to provide a combination toothbrush and dental floss holder.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in such a combination by providing a handle diameter and length designed to provide maximum orthopedic gripping action by the user, ease of removal and replacement of the brush attachment to provide brush styles as desired by the user, ease of storage, dispensing and replacing of dental floss, in which the floss spool is easily rotatable without rattling and an end cap is provided for maintaining the cleanliness of the floss and floss cutter.